cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 4
Battlefield 4 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the ''Battlefield series, and is the twelfth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III. '''Maps '''''Germany vs Russia * Hannover * Leipzig * Hamburg * Chemnitz * Heidenheim * Kiel Linz * Heidelberg * Geiblesberg * Berlin * Kaliningrad * Minsk * Kharkiv * Chernihiv * Moscow * Kolskyevgrad * Stalingrad * Nizhniy Kamarov * Chelyabinsk USA vs Russia * Paris * Seine River * Marseille * Villers-Neuville * Reims * Calais * Livorno * Sicily * Rimini * Terni * Sassari * Novosibirsk * Khabarovsk Germany vs China * Ibadin * Nairobi * Libreville * Kinshasa * Mbuji-Mayi * Likasi * Kigali * Beira * Libumbashi * Harare * Kasai River * Kariba Valley Factions Allies * German Heer * United States Army Communist Axis * Soviet Red Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Sight * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Medic Germany * Primary - '''G36, SIG 550, M4 Carbine, HK33 * '''Secondary - '''SIG P226, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife '''Russia * Primary - '''AK-74m, AKM, Galil IMI, AEK-971 * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife '''America * Primary - 'M16A2, M4 Carbine, M16A4 * '''Secondary -' M9, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife '''China * Primary - 'Type 95, AKM * '''Secondary -' QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' '''Germany * Primary - '''Minimi SAW, MG3, HK21 * '''Secondary - '''SIG P226, M67 Frag, Panzerfaust-3, Knife '''Russia * Primary - '''PKM, RPD, Type 88 * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, RPO-A, Knife '''America * Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife '''China * Primary - 'QBB-95, RPK * '''Secondary -' QSZ-92, M67 Frag, PF-89, Knife ''Engineer'' '''Germany * Primary - '''MP5, Calico M960 * '''Secondary - '''SIG P226, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife '''Russia * Primary - '''AKS-74u, PP-19 * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife '''America * Primary - '''Colt SMG, Calico M960 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife '''China * Primary - 'QCW-05, Type 85 * '''Secondary -' QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' '''Germany * Primary - '''M21, G22 * '''Secondary - '''SIG P226, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Russia * Primary - '''Dragunov SVD * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''America * Primary - '''M21, M40, R700 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''China * Primary - 'QBU-88 * '''Secondary -' QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles Russian * Tanks - ** T-90 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ 2975 ** BTR 90 * Air Craft - ** Sukhoi SU 35 ** Mi 28 German * Tanks - ** Leopard II * Ground Vehicles - ** LIV Serval ** Puma * Air Craft - ** Typhoon ** Tiger American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache Chinese * Tanks - ** Type 99 * Ground Vehicles - ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 * Air Craft - ** J-10 Fantan ** WZ-10 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games